The Bartender
by othcrs23
Summary: Nathan and Lucas are up for grabs at the NBA draft when Nathan bring a mysterious girl from his past as his date what will happen? When Lucas sees his old flame as Nathans date how will he react? BrucasBrathan..better summary inside! FutureFic
1. The Bartender

**Summary: ****21 year olds Nathan and Lucas Scott are best friends and brothers the NBA draft is coming up and the two get separated to play for teams they love. When Nathan sees a good friend from high school that he hasn't seen in years, will there be sparks. And what will happen when Lucas sees his old high school love at the draft as Nathan's date? Future Fic- BrucasBrathan…Nathan and Haley were never married they just dated. Lucas did cheat on Brooke with Peyton twice and he was with Peyton at the end of senior year. Brooke left after graduation and didn't stay in touch with anyone.**

**Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything One Tree Hill**

_I like the bartender  
(Oooo If you're lookin' for me)  
I'm at the bar with her  
(Uh-huh, Ok)  
I like the bartender  
(Yeah if you're lookin' for me)  
I'm at the bar with her  
(Oooooh Uh-huh, Ok)_

Coyote Ugly. He had seen the movie, of course. He had been to the Swingin' Donkey to visit Taylor and he had some good times there, what's better than being grinded by two hot girls. But he had never actually been to a _real _Coyote Ugly. He looked up at the flashing lights that were on the sign for the bar. He had been told that this bar was the best, so he decided to come. He could use some company. In the past couple of years he had never had to show id to a bouncer, because they all recognized him, so when the bouncer let him in without showing id he was not surprised. He walked into the bar to see some cute girls dancing on the bar. But the real distraction was the bartender. He could only see her backside, but what a backside she had. Her tight fitting leather pants hugged her lower body. Her long brown hair cascaded down her back; it was so straight and shiny. He walked up to the bar. He heard her say something to another blond haired girl. Her voice was so familiar to him, but he couldn't place her. He decided to tell her his order.

"A shot of patron on the rocks," He shouted, and then the girl turned around. She looked into the familiar blue eyes and looked at his messy raven colored hair and she knew instantly who it was.

"Nathan?!" Brooke shouted as she leant across the bar to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Brooke, I didn't know you worked here." Nathan said looking at the tight red halter top that was filled out very nicely.

"Well, tonight is my last night, during college I needed some extra cash for clothes and stuff so I worked here. But, now that I have hit the fashion industry with my line of clothes, I don't need this job." Brooke said making Nathan's drink. "Great job, by the way, I've heard all about your amazing college basketball years. So, what brings you all the way up her to New York?"

"Well, tomorrow is the NBA draft and it's in New York, so here I am." Nathan said taking his shot.

"That's great Nathan, so, I haven't really talked to anyone, how are they?" Brooke asked about their old best friends. Brooke signaled another worker to show that she was done for the night.

"Lucas, is doing great, he is up for grabs at the draft. Haley, I haven't talked to her in like two years, and Peyton broke up with Lucas last year for Jake." Nathan said as they sat down in a booth.

"What happened between you and Haley? You guys were so in love in high school." Brooke asked

"We were in love, well, at least I was in love. She went to Stanford and I went to Duke, so, I decided to make a surprise visit and I caught her in bed with none other than Chris Keller." Nathan said

"Nate, I'm so sorry." Brooke said putting her hand on top of his. She felt sparks go through her body and wondered if he felt the same.

"It's okay. I realized that I was better off without her." Nathan said getting up from his spot, "I'm going to go get us another round of shots."

"Thank you," Brooke said as Nathan came back with a plate full of shots. "Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"Maybe," Nathan said with a smirk as he did another shot.

"Well, you're lucky that I'm an easy drunk," Brooke said as they both did another shot. "Where are you staying?"

"The Four Seasons," Nathan said as they were both getting tipsy by now.

"That's nice," Brooke said her words slurring together, by now they had each done about six shots.

"Where do you live?" Nathan asked

"My penthouse on Fifth Avenue."

"Jeez, that's even nicer." Nathan said laughing. "You want to dance?"

"Nathan Scott asking me to dance, that's not the first. Sure." Brooke said as they got up and Nathan tripped over his feet, which sent them both into a wild attack of laughter. They got to the dance floor and they were both clearly drunk, they were falling all over the place. That was when, Nathan kissed Brooke which led into a full on make out session. They stumbled outside into a cab. "Uh 2123 Fifth Avenue." Brooke said to the cab driver.

"Here we are," Brooke tossed the driver a hundred dollar bill, they stumbled into the building and took the elevator up to the top floor. When they got out Brooke grabbed her keys and then dropped them, making them both laugh all over again. When they got into the apartment, they couldn't keep their hands or their lips off of each other. Nathan's hands slipped under Brooke's halter top and he tossed it off.

------------------------------------

"What the?!" Brooke said not remembering last night at all. She looked at the strong arm anchored over her body and looked at the man laying face down on the pillows. She looked under the covers and saw she was naked. They clearly had sex, she thought, as she looked around the room to find clothes discarded everywhere. She tried to remember the guy in her bed but she couldn't. Another one night stand, she didn't need anymore of those. The guy turned over in his sleep. She looked at his amazing body and face and remembered everything. Brooke Davis and slept with Nathan Scott for the first time in three years.

_Flashback_

"_Nate, what if someone catches us?" Brooke asked as Nathan kissed her neck and she raked her hands through his hair, "What if Haley comes over to talk about your Prom plans or something, the Prom is tomorrow."_

"_You're just being paranoid." Nathan said as they fell onto his bed in his apartment._

"_I can't help it, when two people are sneaking around behind other people's backs, one can't help but be paranoid." Brooke said as she pushed the shirtless Nathan off of her._

"_Don't worry about it; no one is going to catch us." Nathan said_

"_Yeah, but Haley is my best friend, and I don't want to lose her." Brooke said, "Now I'm just as bad as Peyton."_

"_She isn't going to find out," Nathan said _

"_You better be right." Brooke said as she pulled Nathan back down on top of her._

_Flashback Ends_

His deep blue eyes opened wide. He took in the room and didn't recognized the white walls or the king size bed with the red duvet. He looked at the huge walk in closet and over to the bathroom. He looked under the covers and saw his naked body. He looked over to find a girl he didn't quite remember with her head under the pillows and her arm smacking the bed. It looked like she was having a fight with her bed sheets. He cleared his voice hoping to get her attention.

Brooke heard a little grunt so she got out from under her pillow. She looked into his familiar blue eyes and felt her stomach do flip flops. His raven colored hair was messy but it still looked adorable. He was lying on his side with his hand holding his head up. He had the duvet down far enough so you could see his luscious abs. Her favorite part of him was his abs, or maybe his eyes, she could never really decide. She smiled a weak smile that barely showed her dimples. She then felt very naked, and even though Nathan had seen her naked about a million times, it still made her feel uncomfortable.

"Hey, do you remember anything from last night?" Brooke asked

"Not really, do you?"

"No. You look the same." Brooke said meekly.

"Yeah, you do too. This feels like we went back in time." Nathan said with a laugh.

"Yeah, it does. Are you still, um, seeing Hales?" Brooke asked

"Well, no that ended freshman year when I caught her in bed with Chris Keller."

"Nate, I know it probably hurt to see her with him, but I think what we did was much worse. We were sneaking around behind her back most of senior year." Brooke said

"Brooke, that was different, I didn't leave town for half of junior year to see you. And she did." Nathan said

"I guess you are right."

"Wait, didn't you sleep with him?" Nathan asked

"UGH, yes, it was a really big mistake, but I was lonely and mad at Lucas and I was drunk." Brooke said making up excuses.

"Right, I guess I understand." Nathan said, "I'm really glad, you know that we um, slept together. That is really weird to say."

"That does sound weird, but I am glad too." Brooke said as she leant over and gave Nathan a light peck on the lips.

"So, did I tell you about the NBA draft tonight?" Nathan asked

"No, you didn't. But, I do know that you and Lucas are expected to get the number 1 and 2 draft picks, that's exciting." Brooke said as she picked up a big red polo shirt that belonged to Nathan, "Can I put this on?"

"Yeah, sure. Well, yeah it is exciting, so, I have a question for you." Nathan said as Brooke finished putting on the huge shirt.

"Shoot,"

"Do you want to come as my date?" Nathan asked

"Um, well, sure, I have nothing else to do." Brooke said as she stood up and realized Nathan's shirt went down almost to her knees.

"Okay, I will pick you up at like six, does that sound good?"

"Yeah, that sounds great." Brooke said as Nathan put on his under shirt and jeans.

"I'll see you later tonight I guess." Nathan said goodbye.

"Yeah, later." Brooke watched him leave her apartment. She hoped she wasn't making a mistake by going as his date when Lucas was going to be there.

------------------------------

"Hey man, what are you doing here?" Nathan asked as he returned to his hotel room to find Lucas sitting on the bed. Nathan still had bed head and his lips were raw from kissing and he didn't have a real shirt on, since Brooke took his. Lucas gave him a weird look and then raised his eyebrows.

"First, I was wondering why on earth you would go outside with a wife beater on and then I realized you probably just had a one night stand, again." Lucas continued, "Who was she? Was she hot?"

"She was an old friend and yes she was hot, more like beyond hot." Nathan said with a laugh, as he decided not to tell Lucas that it was Brooke. He could figure that out on his own.

"Really, do you have a picture?"

"Not with me, but, you will see her tonight, she is going to be my date for the draft." Nathan said with a smirk

"You have a date for the draft? I wish I did." Lucas said brooding for a moment before continuing, "I should go find a date; cause of now my date is my mom and Lilly."

"You don't need a date, I just wanted to spend more time with her." Nathan said, "It is kind of cool though that you are bringing your mom and your sister, at least your mom is capable of going, my mom is back in rehab."

"I guess, I just wanted to see what you were up to, but obviously you had a late night, so I'll see you tonight." Lucas said before leaving Nathan's apartment. Nathan took off his wife beater in the bathroom and looked at the scratch marks that Brooke had left on his back. She really knew how to scratch a guy. He finished shedding his clothes before hopping in the shower. When he got out of the shower he found a letter that the maid brought in to his room.

_Natie,_

_I realized I didn't know your cell number and I didn't know what exactly to wear, so I stopped by your hotel and gave them this. When you get this call me, because I have no idea what to wear._

_Love, Brooke_

_P.S. My number is 555-2859, call me hot shot_

He looked at his old nicknames she used for him, he hadn't been called hot shot or Natie since the last time he saw Brooke. No one knew how much he loved being called Natie, everyone thought he hated it, but not when it came from Brooke.

_Flashback_

"_I can't keep doing this; I don't want to be the cheater. I know how much it hurt me when I found out that Peyton and Lucas were going behind my back, and I don't want Haley to feel that way." Brooke said to Nathan _

"_Brooke, I…I like you a lot, and I will dump Haley for you." Nathan pleaded with Brooke. They were at graduation._

"_That would be stupid, you two are meant to be together," Brooke said feeling the tears slip out of her eyes. She loved him but she wouldn't hurt Haley like that._

"_Brooke, come on, you know that we are great together," Nathan said_

"_I'm sorry Natie, but we can't do this, and I can't be with you. Bye, forever." Brooke said the tears were coming out faster now so, she gave Nathan a light kiss on the lips before returning to the auditorium._

_Flashback Ends_

Nathan dialed the first couple numbers on the phone before stopping. His hands were shaking. He was getting nervous over a girl. Since when did Nathan Scott get nervous over a girl? He finished dialing in the numbers and heard the phone rang.

"Hello," Brooke answered she sounded out of breath.

"Hey Brooke, it's me Nathan."

"Oh hey, I'm glad you got my letter. So, what should I wear?" Brooke asked

"You should wear something dressy; I'm wearing a suit if that helps. So probably a dress." Nathan said

"Okay, that sounds great. Thank you, bye Nate." Brooke said already hanging up the phone. After she got done showering she went out to get a bite to eat and she did a little shopping. When she returned to her penthouse she walked across it to her room that was dedicated to clothes, shoes, and handbags. She looked at all the different dresses and she finally decided on a white strapless Chanel dress. She put it on and looked in the mirror. It hugged her body in all the right places and the white brought out her tan. She grabbed a pair of white Jimmy Choo kitten heels and set them by her front door. She went back to her master bathroom and looked in the mirror. She washed her face and cleaned it of its make up. She straightened her hair and sprayed it down with a shining spray. She moved her part from the middle to the side. She looked at the clock it read 5:25 it gave her just enough time to finish her makeup.

He stepped out of the limo and walked through the revolving door. He talked to the man at the front desk and told him he was taking Brooke out. Apparently, the man was a fan of Duke Basketball and he recognized Nathan immediately. He sent Nathan up the elevator and to the top floor. Nate got to the door and looked down at his Armani tux. He straightened out the blue Duke tie. He took a deep breath and knocked on Brooke's door. She opened it looking hotter than he had ever seen.

"Natie!" Brooke shrieked as she opened the door, she leapt into his arms to give him a hug before she realized what she was doing. She stepped back awkwardly.

"Brooke, you look…" Before Nathan could finish Brooke did it for him.

"Hot, I know, I tried; we are going to be on national television." Brooke said as she locked the door behind her and linked her arm through Nathan's. When they got downstairs and walked out the door, Brooke was surprised. "You got a limo?"

"Well, technically my agent did but yeah, it's really nice." Nathan said casually like he had been in limos all his life. They drank champagne on the way. As they arrived there were photographers every where snapping pictures of all the basketball stars. Nathan left the limo first and held out his hand for Brooke to take. He wrapped his arm around her waist letting the photographers take their pictures. This was not the first time Brooke had been photographed when she was in public. Her clothes had just hit the fashion industry earlier that year.

"Nathan Scott, are you and Brooke Davis in a relationship?" One photographer asked immediately recognizing Brooke.

"Um, well, no comment." Nathan said not exactly sure of what he and Brooke were.

"How did you two meet?" The same photographer asked.

"We went to high school together." Nathan said before leading Brooke through the crowd and into the huge auditorium.

He saw them enter. Nathan never told him that he was taking Brooke as his date. She looked even better than he remembered. Her dimples were showing as Nathan held her hand as they walked to their table. Nathan turned around and said something to her and she threw her head back and laughed her wonderful laugh. He hadn't seen her in a long time. She caught up to Nathan and whispered something in his ear. Nathan turned around and Brooke wrapped her arms around his neck before giving him a small kiss on the lips. How could Nathan not tell him that he was seeing Brooke? He ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair and looked down at his mom. This draft was going to be harder than he thought.

Brooke gave Nathan a kiss and stepped away with a small grin on her lips. She then looked around the room to see him watching them. She suddenly felt so self conscious. Nathan asked her what was wrong. But she said nothing was wrong. Lucas looked amazing. His blonde hair had grown out a bit and it was messy. His blue eyes were still bluer than ever. Lucas was now talking to Karen. Karen also looked great. Brooke had never seen Lilly, but she thought Lilly was a beautiful toddler. Brooke rolled her shoulders and took a deep breath. She looked up at Nathan and grabbed his hand. He led her to their assigned table. Which just so happened to be next to Lucas Scott's.

_I like the bartender  
(Oooo If you're lookin' for me)  
I'm at the bar with her  
(Uh-huh, Ok)  
I like the bartender  
(Yeah if you're lookin' for me)  
I'm at the bar with her  
(Oooooh Uh-huh, Ok)_

**Please review and tell me what you think! **


	2. Night Moves

**Thanks for all the reviews! Please Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill**

**The Bartender:**

_We weren't in love, oh no, far from it  
We weren't searchin' for some pie in the sky summit  
We were just young and restless and bored  
Livin' by the sword  
And we'd steal away every chance we could  
To the backroom, to the alley or the trusty woods  
I used her, she used me  
But neither one cared  
We were gettin' our share  
Workin' on our night moves  
Tryin' to lose the awkward teenage blues   
Workin' on our night moves  
And it was summertime_

"Brooke?" Karen Roe asked as Brooke and Nathan sat down at their table.

"Hey Karen," Brooke said as she got up and gave Karen a hug, "how have you been, I'm guessing this is Lilly."

"I've been great, and yes this is my little sweetheart."

"She's adorable." Brooke said as Lucas cleared his throat. "Hello Lucas."

"Brooke," Lucas said he was hoping to get more of a greeting, maybe a hug or a kiss. She was _his _pretty girl. No one else's and especially not his little brother's. "How's life? I have read about you in the paper."

"Life is great, yeah, my fashion career took off this year, and everyone seems to love Clothes over Bro's. I've heard about you too, and your whole basketball career." Brooke said as she walked over to Lucas and offered him a fake smile before giving him the tiniest peck on the cheek.

"Yeah, obviously you have heard about my basketball career, considering you are here." Lucas said realizing how much Brooke still disliked him. Nathan was playing with Lilly when he realized all the tension building at the table.

"Lucas, best luck to you. We should be sitting down now." Nathan said leading Brooke back to their table.

"Thanks, I still don't like him for cheating on me twice and it was getting very awkward." Brooke said as she sat down in the booth next to Nathan. He wrapped one arm around Brooke protectively.

"Yeah, I could feel the tension." Nathan said. The draft was starting up and Brooke could tell that Nathan was getting nervous he was starting to fidget.

"Okay, so Charlotte gets the first pick and you want to go to them, right?" Brooke asked

"Well, as much as I want to have the first draft pick I want to play for the New York Knicks."

"Oh, I see." Brooke said wondering if she was the reason for Nathan wanting to go to New York. "When does the season start?"

"Not for 6 months but training starts in three months." Nathan said as the coach of the Charlotte Bobcats stepped up to the microphone. Brooke grabbed Nathan's hand to comfort him.

"Thank you for the wait, this decision was hard for us to make, but we did the best we could." Sam Vincent, the coach of the Charlotte Bobcats continued, "We have decided to take Nathan Scott, the old forward of the Duke Blue Devils." Nathan stood up as did Brooke and he gave her a hug before walking up to the stage to accept the position. He shook Sam's hand and held up the jersey for the picture. He took the jersey and the hat and sat down next to Brooke. She hugged him again. Isiah Thomas took the stage.

"The New York Knicks have decided to take Lucas Scott, the old guard of UNC." Isiah said as Lucas gave his mom and Lilly a hug before walking up to the stage to accept the jersey and to shake Isiah's hand. He thought about how he would be all alone in the city with Brooke while Nathan would be in Charlotte, North Carolina. He could finally have a second chance, well, third chance. Even though Nathan said they were only friends he could see there was something there. And it was Lucas's job to make sure that nothing would happen there. He needed his Pretty Girl back. Lucas sat back down and flashed Nathan a smile to show there were no hard feelings that Nathan was chosen first. Nathan gave his own smile.

The draft seemed to go very slow after that. Brooke felt that sensation when Nathan put his hand over hers. She needed him now. She moved her hand from out of his and placed it on Nathan's upper thigh. She felt him tense up and was happy with the reaction she got.

Nathan felt her hand rest on his leg and he felt his pants go tight. He didn't know how to react, it had been a long time since he and Brooke had an encounter like this. He remembered their last one like it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

_Nathan sat in Biology at his table before class started. When, Brooke walked in with her white, short sundress. Her hair was straight, as usual and her dimples were showing. She saw Nathan across the room and saw the open spot next to him. She gave him a small wave when she saw he was staring at her. She made her way across the room to his table in the back. She sat down next to him._

"_Hey hot shot." Brooke said as she sat down._

"_Brooke, what if I said someone was sitting there." Nathan said trying to play with Brooke's mind._

"_I highly doubt they are as great as me and who else would want to sit by you, you smell."_

"_If I smell then why would you, Brooke Davis, ruler of Tree Hill High, want to sit by me?" Nathan asked the gorgeous brunette._

"_I never said you smelt bad, I actually think you smell really, really delicious." Brooke whispered in Nathan's she was so close that he could feel her tongue against his ear when she talked. _

"_Uh, well, um, er, thanks I guess." Nathan said stumbling on his words._

"_No, thank you." Brooke said as the teacher turned off the lights because they were going to watch an educational movie. Brooke put her hand on Nathan's knee and moved it all the way up his leg until she got right next to his you know what. She caressed that spot. _

_Nathan was getting all hot from this movement and Brooke could tell. He shook his head and tried not to give Brooke the reaction she wanted so, he grabbed her hand and put it back by her side. He didn't say word but instead watched the movie. Brooke was so surprised so she decided to just watch the movie also._

_Nathan looked over at Brooke, she was twirling a piece of hair around her finger and she was biting her lip. She was very into the movie. He looked down and saw her legs about an inch apart. He smirked as he realized what to do. He moved his hand in between her legs very cautiously. She still hadn't noticed so he felt her underwear with a few of his fingers when she let out a moan without even realizing it. _

"_Is there a problem Ms. Davis?" Mrs. Worchester asked when the whole class heard Brooke's moan._

"_No, sorry, I just didn't get much sleep last night and I almost fell asleep there, it won't happen again." Brooke said as Mrs. Worchester turned back to the movie. Brooke glared at Nathan as he slipped his fingers under her underwear. She grabbed his hand and moved it away in fear of letting out another moan. She glared at him. "What are you doing?"_

"_Nothing," Nathan replied as Brooke then got up from her seat and went to the nurse. Nathan waited about five minutes before he asked to go to the bathroom. He was walking down the hall when he got pulled into an empty classroom. "Hey wha…"_

_Nathan then got cut off from Brooke's lips. She pushed him against the door and deepened the kiss. She unbuttoned his shirt and he moved her against the wall. He had his hands up her shirt when Rachel walked in._

_Flashback Ends _

Nathan cleared his head from the flashback from senior year. He leaned over and kissed Brooke. She backed away from the kiss and looked him in the eye. "Natie, what are we doing?"

"Well, this is called a draft and we attended it together." Nathan said slowly

"I mean, what are _we _doing?" Brooke asked, "Are we friends or are we more than friends?"

"That's up to you. I don't care either way." Nathan said. Brooke frowned. He obviously didn't feel what she felt. She was hoping that he would say that he wanted to be in a relationship with her but obviously he just wanted her body like every other scum bag. She moved from out of his arm.

"I think we should only be friends." Brooke said

"Okay," Nathan said putting on a mask to cover his feelings. He was truly disappointed that she had said that. He wanted to be with her and she didn't. Obviously, she didn't feel the same way he did. She smiled meekly at him.

"I need to use the ladies room." Brooke excused herself from the table and left for the bathroom. She felt a few tears leak from her eyes as she looked in the restroom mirror.

"Hey whore, can you move your fat ass."

"Rachel?!" Brooke shrieked as she turned around to find a red haired girl smoking in the bathroom.

"Hey Brooke, I thought it was you." Rachel said as she wiped away the ashes.

"Is that pot?" Brooke asked as Rachel.

"Maybe, you know, for being fat you actually look kind of skinny." Rachel said as she smoothed out her short tight green halter dress.

"For being plastic you actually don't look shiny for once." Brooke said with a roll of her eyes. "I haven't seen you for like a couple years."

"I know, I've been in Paris, but you my friend have been in NYC becoming a legend."

"Not exactly, but who are you here with?" Brooke asked

"Ugh, Julian Lewis, really hot and really good in bed, but he hasn't said a word all night." Rachel said, "Are you here with Lucas?"

"No, his younger brother." Brooke said

"You're here with Nathan, now that is interesting. Kind of like senior year, without all the betrayal, sneaking around, oh and his wife." Rachel said

"Funny, I should probably get back, but how long are you in NYC?" Brooke asked as she grabbed a paper towel and her lip gloss tube.

"I'm thinking about moving here, I'm staying in the Carlyle while I look for an apartment." Rachel said

"Stop by tonight, here's my address." Brooke said as she wrote down her address on the paper towel and gave it to Rachel. "Later, Rachel."

Brooke walked back to her table when she realized everyone was getting up and leaving, she found Nathan talking to Lucas and she walked over to him.

"Hey, you will never guess who I just ran into in the bathroom, Rachel." Brooke said

"Wow, who was she here with?" Lucas asked

"Um, Julian something, ugh, Julian Lewis." Brooke said, "Do you know who he is?"

"Yeah, he was my old teammate." Lucas said "He was the most annoying guy ever, but the girls loved him."

"Well, we should probably go." Nathan said gently pushing Brooke towards the door. The walked to the limo in silence. The limo driver opened the door for them and they got in. They arrived at Brooke's apartment.

"Do you want to come in?" Brooke asked as she was halfway out the door.

"Sure," Nathan said as he handed the limo driver a twenty. They took the elevator to the apartment and they walked in her apartment. She turned on the lights and went to her liquor cabinet.

"Do you want some wine?"

"That sounds good." Nathan replied as Brooke poured the wine. She walked over to him and handed him the glass of wine and he set it down on the coffee table. They were now only inches apart. Brooke tilted her head up so she could look into Nathan's eyes. He leaned down and kissed her, it was soft yet passionate. Brooke knew she should stop the kiss before it got out of control and she couldn't stop. She deepened the kiss and led him back to her room still kissing him. They fell back onto the bed and Nathan put his hands up Brooke's shirt and her hands were on his back. She lifted his shirt and he did the same to her. She knew that they were friends but she told herself after this time she wouldn't talk to him or see him again, he was moving to Charlotte and everything would go back to normal.

He stood outside her apartment and looked up at her window. The lights were suddenly turned off and Nathan was still up there. He knew they were more than friends, how could his brother not tell him about their secret romance.

She got out of a cab and looked at the address. She gave the cabbie his money. She looked over at the sandy haired guy and recognized him immediately. "Hey Luke."

"Hey Rachel, what are you doing here?"

"I could be asking you the same thing, I got an invite, but I'm guessing that you didn't." Rachel said, she gave him a smirk before entering the building. The doorman let her in and showed her up to Brooke's room, Rachel figured she would surprise Brooke so she just opened the door without knocking and went to Brooke's room.

"Oh My God!"

"Rachel?!"

_We weren't in love, oh no, far from it  
We weren't searchin' for some pie in the sky summit  
We were just young and restless and bored  
Livin' by the sword  
And we'd steal away every chance we could  
To the backroom, to the alley or the trusty woods  
I used her, she used me  
But neither one cared  
We were gettin' our share  
Workin' on our night moves  
Tryin' to lose the awkward teenage blues   
Workin' on our night moves  
And it was summertime_

**Here's chapter 2! Hope you all liked it! Please review!**


	3. Surrender

**Thanks for all the reviews! This story is going to be a brathan! Tamarindo, a reviewer gave me the idea to have a little Lucas/Rachel romance, so I may just do that eventually.**

**The Bartender:**

_Oh, you drive me crazy  
_

_Oh, you just bring me down  
_

_Look out your window  
_

_My sunshine's all around  
_

_All you have to do is just surrender, just surrender_

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" Brooke shouted as she covered herself up with a bed sheet and Nathan grabbed a pillow to cover himself.

"Well, you kind of invited me. Believe me, I don't want to be here anymore than you guys want me here, I really have no desire to see your fat ass naked, luckily Nathan was on top so I didn't have to. So, Brooke, you never did tell me, who really is the big brother?" Rachel said as she sat down on a chair in Brooke's room and Brooke glared at her, "Speaking of big brothers Lucas is outside, it's kind of creepy actually."

"Rach, what are you talking about?" Brooke asked as Nathan put on his boxers and walked over to the window.

"She's serious; Lucas is out there staring up here." Nathan continued, "Maybe I should just go out there and rearrange his face."

"You really don't need to go that far Nate, but why would he be out there?" Brooke asked as she put on some clothes.

"Well, he's been out there for a while now. And he's still in love with you, I'm guessing." Rachel said as she joined Nathan at the window.

"That's it, I'm going down there." Brooke said as she threw her hair in a pony tail and walked out the apartment door. She walked out the elevator and she walked through the revolving door. She looked to where Lucas was standing but he wasn't there anymore. She thought about this situation and she realized how creepy it is. She stood out there for a little while hoping to see Lucas.

She looked up at his big blue eyes and thought about how he rejected her in high school, all because of his stupid girlfriend. She licked her lips ran her hand through her long red hair and leaned up on her tippy toes and gave him a kiss.

He felt her lips connect with his and for a moment he forgot who it was. He pushed her away after realizing how good of a kisser she was. She crossed her arms across her chest and glared at him.

"Rachel, I'm sorry, you're a great friend and everything, it's just that…" Nathan stopped.

"It's just that you love Brooke, you always have, and everyone knew it except for Brooke and Haley. Why don't you just tell her how you feel?" Rachel said

"It's hard when she doesn't feel the same way,"

"Okay let's go over this again everyone knew that she loved you except for you and Haley. I don't even know how she could not see it." Rachel said

"Yeah, I don't know either." Nathan said thinking about that one time at the beginning of senior year.

_Flashback_

"_The beach party was kind of fun." Brooke said as she and Nathan walked back to his apartment._

"_Yeah, it was nice talking to you again. We haven't actually talked in a long time." Nathan said as they entered his apartment. "Want to watch a movie?"_

"_Sure, I know it seemed like after you and Peyton were done, so were we." Brooke said as she sat down on the couch next to Nathan._

"_I was kind of a jerk back then."_

"_Kind of? You were the biggest jerk back then." Brooke said as they went through Nathan's movies._

"_Yeah, well, I have changed. Thanks to Haley." Nathan said with sarcasm even though it was the truth. "If she loved me so much how could she run off with Chris?"_

"_She still loves you Natie, she came back for you." Brooke said as they put in Coach Carter. "Have you forgiven her?"_

"_I said that we could talk later, hopefully it will be much later. I don't know if I want to be in a relationship with her." Nathan said, "She hurt me so much when she left. I know we weren't married or anything but we loved each other."_

"_We kind of have that in common; the people we love left us for other people. Lucas cheated on me with Peyton and Haley left you for Chris." Brooke said _

"_Yeah, let's stop talking about this." Nathan said he looked over at the beautiful girl next to him and he watched her watch the movie. "Brooke?"_

"_Yeah," Brooke turned to look at Nathan._

_His lips crashed onto hers. She laid down on the couch and he held himself over her kissing her more deeply now. The movie was still going. He had his hands up her shirt. They didn't hear the footsteps. Then the door opened and they separated._

"_Hey guys, what are you doing?" Haley asked as she entered the apartment completely clueless as to what was going on in there before she came. She sat down in between Nathan and Brooke._

"_We were watching Coach Carter." Brooke said _

"_Oh, Brooke, can I have a moment alone with my boyfriend?" Haley asked_

"_I didn't know you two were still going out, I thought that ended when you left him for Chris." Brooke said with a smirk before she left the apartment. _

"_She has a point Haley." Nathan said with a laugh_

_Flashback ends_

"What are you thinking about?" Rachel asked

"The start of me and Brooke." Nathan said as Brooke walked in.

"He's gone, I don't know where he went but he's not out there." Brooke said

"Well, I best be going, I have to get a good night sleep if I'm going apartment shopping tomorrow." Rachel continued, "Bye whore and Nathan."

"She has always had the worse timing ever." Brooke said as she sat down on her couch and Nathan sat down next to her. She felt his arm brush up against hers. She felt sparks. She moved over a little bit hoping he wouldn't notice. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure, how about Coach Carter?" Nathan asked with a smile.

"Sounds good, I haven't seen that movie since…since never mind." Brooke said remembering their past. They always watched that movie. He would come over to her house or she would go to his apartment they would put in Coach Carter and pretty soon they would be making out. It was a tradition. And now Brooke wondered if he remembered that. Brooke woke up to find her self lying next to Nathan on the couch. She was fully clothed, thankfully. She got up to make them breakfast.

"Mhmm, it smells delicious in here." Nathan said as he got up and realized where he was.

"I'm making waffles and bacon. I hope you like it." Brooke said

Nathan left her apartment after eating the delicious breakfast. He got a cab and went to the Carlyle. He went to the front desk and asked where his room was. He went up to room 645 and knocked on the door. No one answered so he knocked again. Then he answered the door.

"What are you doing here?" Lucas asked groggily as he opened the door.

"What is your problem? You were spying on me and Brooke." Nathan said as he walked into Lucas's suite.

"I was not spying I was just looking at apartment buildings, and it isn't like there is something to spy on, right?"

"Well, Rachel said you were out there staring at Brooke's apartment." Nathan said

"And you believed her? Wow, thanks for having faith in me little bro." Lucas said as he sat down on the couch.

"How could you even think of her, she obviously isn't going to take you back, you cheated on her twice." Nathan said

"If I wanted her, I could have her on her back in my bed screaming for more." Lucas said with a smirk. Nathan's fist connected with Lucas's face.

"Don't you ever talk about her like that. UNC really did change you. You were always kind of a jerk but now you are so much worse. I should really call up Haley and tell her what you just said. She would hate you." Nathan said with disgust as he walked out the hotel room. He took a cab back to his apartment. "Hey, I need to talk to you; can you come to New York?"

"Sure," she replied.

_Oh, you drive me crazy  
_

_Oh, you just bring me down  
_

_Look out your window  
_

_My sunshine's all around  
_

_All you have to do is just surrender, just surrender_

**Sorry for such a short chapter but I decided to be nice and review today. It was all I could get done because I'm leaving for vacation in a couple hours so I won't review until two weeks :..( sad, I know! But once I get back I will be updating like crazy!! ******** Please review!!**

**(Oh, and I don't own OTH :) )**


	4. See You Again

**Hey everyone, I'm so sorry I havent updated in like ages, I have been so busy and well I feel horrible! Well here's a chapter just to get me started again! Please have faith in me and REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill**

**The Bartender:**

_**I got this crazy feelin' deep insideWhen you called and asked to see me tomorrow nightI'm not a mind reader, but I'm readin' the signs**_

"Nate?" 

"Hey," Nathan said walking towards the baggage claim, "I'm glad you came, we need you."

"I'm glad, I missed you so much, I think we made a huge mistake breaking up." Haley said as she hugged Nathan for the first time in a two years.

"Haley, that's not why I called you." Nathan said pushing her back gently. He picked up her bags and started to walk towards the exit. Haley followed him closely.

"Well, wait, why did you call me then?"

"Lucas is having some issues, and he needs his best friend to help set him straight." Nathan said as he got into his black Range Rover.

"You're his best friend now, he does not need me, he made that clear a while ago." Haley said as she sat down in the passenger seat.

_Flashback_

_Haley felt tears leaking out of her eyes as she sat on the river court. Lucas was there also, only a couple feet away. She wiped her tears away and moved closer to him. He put his arm around her and held her tightly._

"_Listen, Hales, I know it was a mistake, but you can't make mistakes like that." Lucas said firmly._

"_But, Lucas, I was drunk and he was…" Haley said being abruptly cut off by Lucas._

"_Do you even hear yourself right now? You were drunk and he was what? Hot, nice, or what? No matter what you cheated on my brother with Chris Keller. That's just wrong, I've been cheated on by Brooke and Chris, it hurts." Lucas said standing up and wiping the dust from his jeans._

"_Lucas, you don't understand, I was lonely and me and Nate were fighting. You know that Chris and I have chemistry." Haley said_

"_Yeah, you guys might have been fighting but that is why Nathan was coming to visit you, but lucky him he got to find you in bed with Keller himself." Lucas continued but pulled Haley into a hug, "I know you made a mistake but mistakes like that are unforgettable."_

"_Lucas"_

"_Wait, I need to say this. Haley, I love you more than anything, but I can't be friends with you if you have changed like this, and you have changed, drastically, might I add." Lucas gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked off._

_Flashback Ends_

"It doesn't matter, he will be happy to see you." Nathan replied pulling up into the hotel parking lot. He got out and grabbed her bags. "You can stay in my room, my agency is paying for it."

"Congratulations on that, by the way. Are you going to be staying there too?"

"With you, hell no, but I will check up on you sometime." Nathan said and then continued, "Just talk to Lucas."

"Okay, but Nathan," Haley gave him a huge before continuing, "I am sorry, and I do love you."

"Whatever, Hales. It's a little late." Nathan said before driving away from the hotel. He arrived on 5th avenue and parked outside of her penthouse. He said hello to the doorman and walked on up. He rang the doorbell, but no one answered. He knocked. Again. And again. She said she was going to be here. He checked his watch, a brand new Cartier, and saw he was over an hour and half late. Traffic had been crazy, but that was no excuse. He got in his car and drove over to her new store that had just opened. He got out of the car and walked in. 

"Is Brooke here?" He asked the receptionist. 

"She just left with Rachel."

"Where were they going?" Nathan asked

"I can't give out that kind of information."

"Do you know who I am? I can give you season tickets to the Charlotte Bobcats, or whatever you need, just tell me where they went." Nathan demanded

"Oh, why didn't you just say you were Nathan, she left a message for you. Rachel and Brooke went to the VIP section at the Viper Room."

"Thanks," Nathan said running out and getting in the car. He figured Brooke must not be mad considering she left him a message. He got stuck in traffic but arrived at the club a half hour later. He walked up to the bouncer and flashed his pearly white smile. He was let into the VIP section and saw Brooke and Rachel talking to a young man in his twenties. Nathan immediately felt a pang of jealousy.

"So, are you in town for a while then?" Brooke asked the man

"For a couple of months."

"Am I interrupting anything?" Nathan asked as he came up behind Brooke and Rachel.

"No, this is Alex, he's here on business. Alex this is.." Brooke said getting cut off.

"Nathan Scott, I know, I'm such a huge fan of yours." Alex gushed

"Thanks, so, Brooke, I'm sorry I was late, but Haley is in town and I had to bring her to Lucas." Nathan apologized.

"Wait, Tutor-Whore is in town, this just got interesting." Rachel laughed. "It's gonna be senior year all over again." 

"Rachel," Brooke growled, "it's okay, Natie. Well, I want to dance, who's coming with?"

"I do!" Rachel exclaimed, as she grabbed Brooke's hand and sauntered off towards the dance floor.

"They would do this." Nathan smirked, "Watch, it gets real hot."

An hour later the girls returned to find a heated discussion between Nathan and Alex. They watched as the two boys argued basketball strategies.

"Boys, have we missed anything?" Brooke asked

"No, we were just going to stop." Alex said gloomily.

Brooke rested her hand on the back of Nathan's chair and whispered into his ear. "Do you want to leave?"

"Of course." Nathan stood up and left without another word with Brooke.

_**The last time I freaked outI just kept lookin' downI st-st-stuttered when you Asked me what I'm thinkin 'boutFelt like I couldn't breatheYou asked what's wrong with meMy best friend Leslie said, "Oh she's just being Miley"The next time we hang outI will redeem myselfMy heart, it can rest 'till thenOh woah woah I, I can't wait to see you again**_

**Sorry again guys, please review though! I will update sooner promise!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
